Dracula en garde à vue !
by Ethrenne
Summary: Une policière je-m'en-foutiste qui un beau matin se retrouve à mener l'interrogatoire d'une personne pas comme les autres.


Cette fois-ci j'ai tenté d'exploiter le registre comique. J'ai été très influencée par "Dracula" de Bram Stocker, créateur du personnage mythique. Le verbe "tenter" est vraiment bien choisit dans mon cas.

En espérant ne pas faire trop honte au comte Dracula... Jetez moi des tomates en cas de fautes d'orthographes trop nombreuses ou trop énormes. En vous rappelant que les tomates, ça tâchent.

Bonne lecture.

ps : Il est normal que "Elle" n'ai pas de nom. De même le personnage d'Auguste n'a aucun autre intérêt que l'introduction et la conclusion de l'histoire. Je salue tout les Auguste, si vous en connaissez.

Le langage appartient volontairement au langage parlé, l'important ici ce sont les dialogues.

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres. Aucunement spéciale. Elle s'arrêtait à sa boulangerie favorite sachant pourtant qu'elle y retournerait à 10h, comme tous les jours. Elle continuait sa route, comme tous les jours.

Quand elle arriva au commissariat, il devait être environ 9h et elle était en retard d'une heure, comme tous les jours. Sauf que d'habitude, à part le blabla ambiant, c'était un endroit tranquille, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Mais, n'était-ce pas son collègue qu'elle entendait hurler ? Et bien si. Le si calme, si lisse Auguste hurlait en effet, aboyer correspondrait mieux d'ailleurs. Qu'est- ce qu'il se passait ? Intéressant ce début de journée. Elle se dirigea donc vers la source des beuglements et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit la scène. Son collègue était dans la salle d'interrogatoire et hurlait après quelqu'un assis à la table. Elle passa la vision du visage rouge de colère de son cher, cher collègue et examina la deuxième personne qui devait d'ailleurs commencer à devenir sourde. C'était un homme, un bel homme. Plus que cela même. Vaguement effrayant, il avait une moue discrète, nullement impressionné par les aboiements d'Auguste, il tentait même de retenir un sourire. Il était pâle comme la mort, brun comme le gouffre des enfers. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indicible. Il était assis tranquillement, détendu mais en gardant tout de même un on-ne-sait-quoi qui le rendait très classe. Il semblait vraiment bien s'amuser, ce qui apparemment suffisait à compenser la souffrance que ses oreilles devaient endurer. Elle alpagua un stagiaire qui passait par là et lui demanda depuis combien de temps les deux hommes étaient dans la pièce. Deux bonnes heures au moins, lui répondit-il, non sans réprimer une sorte de grimace. Elle aurait presque pu lire dans ses pensées à ce pauvre stagiaire et l'aurait même plaint de devoir supporter les barrissements d'Auguste, mais bon elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ce jeunot. Elle se posta devant la vitre sans tain mais n'alluma pas les hauts parleurs. L'homme dans la pièce supportait peut être les cris mais elle, elle n'allait pas s'imposer cela, elle les entendait suffisamment bien sans. Le stagiaire de tout à l'heure entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et prévint son collègue qu'elle les observait. Elle soupira, non décidemment elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur ce stagiaire. Son collègue lança par pur réflexe, inutile cela dit, un regard vers la vitre qui depuis la salle d'interrogatoire était davantage un miroir. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant l'homme seul.

« Ah enfin ! T'as vu l'heure ? »

« Hum…non et franchement je m'en fous »

« Il est 9h15 ! On commence à 8h00 merde ! »

« J'ai une gueule à en avoir quelque chose à faire d'être en retard ? » Question purement rhétorique.

« Un jour ça te perdras. Bref, t'as vu le gars là-dedans ? »

« Oui, il doit être sourd d'ailleurs vu comme tu criais. On t'entendais jusque dehors.»

«Arf, à ce point ? »

« Et ouais, à ce point. »

« M'enfin. Ce type n'a pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il est là, muet comme une tombe j'te dis. »

« Il a l'air de bien s'amuser en tout cas. »

« Ouais, ça en est rageant. Il était comme ça aussi quand on l'a chopé, son petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Limite insolent le bonhomme. »

« Bon ben bon courage hein, je dois avoir une pile de dossiers bien chiants sur mon bureau qui n'attend que moi. »

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand Auguste la retint par le bras.

« Ecoute, prend le mec. Je te fais tes dossiers mais en échange tu me le fais parler. » Il la regardait de telle manière que, si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pensé qu'il allait se suicider.

« Tu sais parler aux femmes. »

Il semblait soulagé de se débarrasser du bonhomme. Elle était soulagée de se débarrasser de ses dossiers. Vive la loi de l'échange équivalant.

« Vas dire ça à la mienne, elle n'est pas tout à fait d'accord. Bon, sur ce, tes dossiers m'attendent. »

Alors qu'il allait disparaitre au coin du couloir elle se souvint d'une chose importante.

« Oh Auguste ! Vire le stagiaire aussi ! Ça fait partie des conditions !

Il lui lança un signe de main puis sorti de son champ de vision.

Elle regarda la porte de la salle où elle allait essayer de faire parler un bel homme particulièrement récalcitrant, et Dieu seul savait combien de temps cela allait lui prendre.

« A nous deux mon gars. »

Son entrée ne le fit même pas sourciller, juste sourire un peu plus. Ça sentait le bon vieux connard.

« Salut, à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. »

« … Bonjour »

Elle lui avait au moins tiré un bonjour.

« Bon alors, 2 minutes que je regarde le dossier. »

« Prenez votre temps. »

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé un quelconque commentaire. »

« Non, mais je me suis permis. De plus, si vous ne l'avez pas demandé il est vrai, vous ne l'avez pas interdit non plus. »

C'était de la pure provocation, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher : elle rageait. Elle n'y était que depuis deux petites minutes et ce mec l'insupportait déjà. Dans le mile, un connard pur et dur. Et plus elle s'énervait, plus il souriait.

La lecture du dossier fut très rapide, pour cause il n'y avait rien à part ce qui semblait être un début de phrase raturée. Il n'y avait même pas le nom de l'énergumène en face d'elle.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ai rien dans ce dossier ? »

« Par ce qu'il n'y a rien qui devrait y être. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en garde-à-vue pour du vent. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand les collègues vous sont tombés dessus ?»

Il fit une moue, comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Le mélange entre cette grimace enfantine et ce beau visage effrayant était surprenant.

« Vous ne me croiriez pas. »

« Je suis flic, j'en ai entendu d'autres des histoires bizarres. »

« Je buvais. »

Cette affirmation la laissa sceptique.

« Vous buviez. »

« Oui »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre en effet. »

Il était parfaitement sérieux.

« Vous étiez saoul ? »

« Impossible d'être ivre avec ce que je buvais. Ivre de plaisir à la limite et encore, je ne comprends pas comment certains peuvent aimer ça à ce point. »

Il plissa les lèvres de dégoût.

Elle comprenait de moins en moins. Il disait avoir été coffré parce qu'il buvait mais niait avoir été saoul. Elle sentait la migraine arriver mais tenta tout de même d'éclaircir la situation insolite dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Mais enfin, on ne vous a pas arrêté parce que vous buviez de l'eau ! »

« De l'eau ? Vous vous fourvoyez complétement demoiselle. Il y a quiproquo ce me semble. »

« Je comprends rien. »

Il se remit à sourire

« J'aime votre franchise. Pardonnez ma maladresse, en y repensant il est vrai que mes réponses pouvaient porter à confusion. Je ne buvais ni de l'alcool ni de l'eau, demoiselle. »

Elle ricana.

« Et c'est là que vous me sortez que vous êtes un vampire et que vous avez était vu en flagrant délit les crocs dans une gorge. »

« Et c'est là je vous confesse être un vampire vu en flagrant délit les crocs dans une gorge en effet. »

Lui, en revanche, bien que toujours souriant, ne plaisantait pas.

Elle riait. Elle riait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps. Un vampire ! Ce mec lui avait avoué être un vampire ! Et avec un air si sérieux en plus ! Comique vraiment. Entre deux respirations, laborieuses, elle observa le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il arborait une mine plutôt inquiète.

« Demoiselle vous allez bien ? »

Si elle allait bien ? Elle était en train de se payer ce qui était certainement l'un des plus gros fou rire de sa vie, elle allait plus que bien ! L'homme sembla comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui car son ton changea, il troqua l'inquiétude contre l'agacement.

« Je ne vois pas matière à rire. Je vous annonce que je suis une créature hématophage et vous vous mettez à glousser comme un dindon. Qui y'a-t-il de drôle dans mes propos, cela m'intéresse de savoir. »

L'atmosphère c'était refroidie d'un coup ce qui la coupa net dans son amusement. La tension semblait provenir de cet homme, l'oppression qu'elle ressentait également. Comme si il avait une sorte de contrôle surnaturel sur ce qui l'entourait. Vampire… Le mot résonnait encore dans sa tête ainsi que de multiples questions plus ou moins cohérentes.

« Comment vous dites ? Une « créature hématophage » ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas spécialement intelligente, n'est-ce pas. »

« Je passe sur ce que vous venez de dire, l'histoire que vous allez me servir m'intrigue davantage. Qu'allez-vous bien pouvoir me raconter encore ? Oh et faites attention, j'ai le rire facile. »

Il soupira, visiblement exaspéré. La tension dans l'atmosphère était partie tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. »

« Quel rapport avec les vampires ? »

« Vous allez comprendre. Par ailleurs j'appréhende déjà votre réaction, je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on se moque de moi. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je peux faire semblant de vous prendre aux sérieux, j'ai l'habitude avec mes collègues. Votre nom donc ?»

« Dracula. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je me nomme Dracula, anciennement comte. »

Et c'était reparti. Son rire la reprenait, impossible de s'en empêcher. D'abord le coup du vampire et maintenant Dracula en complément. Il sortait de quelle cambrouse celui-là ?

« Pfffff hahahahahahah ! Désolée mais… hahahaha ! »

Il fronça méchamment les sourcils. Cette représentante de l'ordre ne le prenait décidemment pas au sérieux.

« Vous ne me croyez vraiment pas. Je doute même que vous prêtiez attention à mes paroles. »

« Mais si mais si, je vous écoute. »

« Vous m'écoutez certes mais vous ne m'entendez pas. »

Elle essaya de ne pas trop pouffer pour pouvoir maintenir le dialogue.

« Bien. Donc… Dracula… Le soleil matinal ne vous a pas trop fait souffrir ? » Elle partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, très fière de sa petite boutade.

«Il m'appert qu'une démonstration serait de bon ton. »

Cela eu le mérite de faire cesser son effusion de joie et de capter son attention.

« Une démonstration ? Eh bien allons-y ! Je vous regarde ! »

Il sourit en coin, ayant visiblement une idée fort amusante en tête mais qui demeurait secrète pour elle.

« Vous ne me verrez pas encore très longtemps. »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase il disparut. Elle fit les yeux ronds. L'homme était assis en face d'elle un instant plus tôt et là plus rien. Elle se retourna, regarda partout dans la pièce.

« Alors demoiselle, convaincue ? »

La voix provenait de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Ses yeux s'arrondirent davantage. Elle chercha plus frénétiquement, faisant des mouvements brutaux avec tout son corps. Les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans un noir presque complet, le voyant au-dessus de la porte demeurait le seul éclairage. Elle se tendit.

« Tiens ? Vous ne riez plus ? »

La voix était devenue moqueuse. Elle sentait des frôlements sur sa tête, ses bras, ses épaules, comme des ailes de chauve-souris.

« N'angoissez pas davantage, je vais rallumer la lumière. »

A peine les mots étaient dits que la lumière fut de nouveau. Dracula avait retrouvé sa place initiale, assis tranquillement sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle souffla, relâchant la pression.

« Alors ? »

« Alors vous êtes un grand malade. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, auquel il répondit avec un léger rire.

« Si vous le dites demoiselle. »

« L'interrupteur se trouve à l'extérieur. Si vous étiez sorti de la pièce j'aurais forcément vu la porte s'ouvrir, même un court instant. »

« Ce fut trop succinct pour vos yeux. »

« Votre voix venait de partout. »

« Pour vous l'on peut dire que j'étais partout, alors que je me déplaçait simplement dans la pièce. »

« Trop rapide pour mes yeux c'est ça ? »

Il ricana.

« C'est cela. Dans le noir en plus, aucune chance pour vous de me distinguer. »

« Dracula…vraiment… »

« Eh oui, vraiment. »

« En garde-à-vue en plus, improbable ma foi. »

« Assez en effet. »

Elle soupira.

« Mais comment, en étant ce que vous êtes, vous avez pu vous retrouver ici ? »

« Vos collègues m'ont trouvé dans une position fort compromettante. Je ne pouvais pas disparaitre ainsi, il y avait trop de témoin qui, à terme, aurait pu faire ce que vous appelez… un portrait-robot, il me semble. De nos jours, changer d'identité n'est plus aussi simple. L'immortalité n'est pas compatible avec l'administration moderne. »

« Donc vous vous êtes laissé ramasser et vous vous êtes retrouvé à faire le mort, sans mauvais jeu de mot, devant mon collègue. »

« C'est cela même. »

« Et donc ? »

« Qui y'a-t-il ? »

« Je fais quoi de vous ? Vous avez été piqué en train de boire du sang, je peux difficilement faire passer ça pour…pour n'importe quoi d'existant d'ailleurs. »

Le silence se fit. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation, lui ne disait plus rien. Quelques hypnoses par-ci par-là et le problème serait réglé mais il se garda bien de lui dire. Il s'amusait, donc pas question de partir maintenant.

« Oui en effet, c'est problématique. »

« Si je vous garde il va bien falloir que je trouve un truc pour justifier ce qu'on vous a vu faire mais je peux difficilement adapter une sanction à la situation. Si je vous laisse partir il faudra aussi que je dise pourquoi, et là encore je me vois mal leur déballer que vous êtes…qui vous êtes. »

« Vous êtes dans une situation inconfortable demoiselle »

« Arrêtez de sourire alors, votre visage ne correspond pas à votre phrase ! »

Il ne sourit que davantage face à la véhémence de la policière qui se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? »

« C'était « tombé », comme vous dites, sur votre collègue à la base. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir à travers ses doigts.

« Vous ressemblez à une enfant ainsi. »

« Vous aussi d'abord. »

« Vous êtes un peu puérile. »

« Non c'est vous qui l'êtes ! »

« Nous allons aller très loin comme ça je le sens. »

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

« Bon, puisque que vous trouvez le temps de vous en amuser, qu'est-ce que vous proposez pour nous sortir de là ? »

« C'est justement parce que je m'amuse que je ne vous aide pas. Vous êtes très distrayante, très vivante. »

« Plus vivante que vous c'est sûr »

Les lèvres de Dracula s'étaient légèrement retroussées sur son sourire laissant apparaître le bout de canines plus longues et pointues que la normale. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle.

« Ohé, t'as fini là-dedans ? »

C'était Auguste. Elle hésita quelques instants à propos de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Elle jeta un œil à Dracula.

« Répondez-lui demoiselle, avant qu'il n'emboutisse la porte. »

« Vas-y, entre Auguste ! »

Quand son collègue entra, le sourire de Dracula disparut. Il se composa un visage neutre, aucune expression ne transparaissait. C'était perturbant pour elle qui l'avait vu si guilleret auparavant.

« Alors, t'en as tiré quelque chose ? »

Auguste parlait comme si l'intéressé n'était pas dans la pièce, il devait encore l'avoir mauvaise que celui-ci se soit ostensiblement moqué de lui. Elle regarda à nouveau Dracula qui instantanément haussa les épaules l'air de dire « débrouillez-vous ».

« Ouais. Les gars ont fait une erreur. Il embrassait sa copine dans la nuque quand elle s'est blessée avec une des longues boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait. Il s'en est pas rendu compte de suite donc il a continué ses baisers et c'est comme ça que le sang s'est retrouvé sur son visage. Fin. »

L'histoire était un peu tirée par les cheveux mais au vu du clin d'œil que lui envoyait Dracula elle comprit qu'elle s'en était bien sorti. De plus son collègue était assez crédule dans son genre.

« Ah ok. C'est vrai que y'a pas des masses d'explication. »

Auguste semblait à la fois déçu de ne rien avoir pour le sanctionner et à la fois heureux de s'en débarrasser. Curieux mélange.

« Je pense ne plus rien avoir à faire ici monsieur, demoiselle. »

« Ouais, allez, allez-vous-en. Retournez chez vous embrasser votre copine. Désolé pour les fausses accusations monsieur… euh monsieur comment ? »

Dracula et elle sourirent au même moment.

« Aucune importance »

Ils avaient parlé en parfaite synchronisation et éclatèrent de rire devant le pauvre Auguste qui nageait en pleine incompréhension. Elle reprit la parole.

« Je vais accompagner ce monsieur jusqu'à la sortie. »

« Bien, bien, bien, fais donc ça. »

Il était décidément très pressé de voir partir cet étrange personnage.

Elle sortit donc de la salle d'interrogatoire, non sans regarder brièvement l'horloge murale : presque 1h s'était écoulée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu passer. Elle longea le couloir, suivie par Dracula. Ils atteignirent la sortie.

« Vous m'avez bouffé 1h de ma vie monsieur le vampire. »

« Tant que je ne vous dévore que du temps. »

Il arborait de nouveau son petit sourire moqueur.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé un quelconque commentaire »

Elle aussi souriait à présent.

« Il me semble que nous avons eu une conversation similaire il y a environ 1h demoiselle. Je suis le plus vieux de nous deux, se serait à moi de radoter logiquement.»

Les lèvres pleinement étirées laissaient voir la totalité de ses crocs.

«La première chose que l'on enseigne à un policier c'est de s'adapter au terrain. »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« Bon allez, j'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent. Soyez plus discret la prochaine fois, je pourrais pas inventer une histoire à chaque coup. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Oh pour ça ne vous inquiétez pas. La prochaine fois se sera à mon tour de raconter une fable. »

Le vent se mit à souffler d'un seul coup, emportant au passage des journaux du kiosque en face du commissariat. Elle suivit du regard les papiers qui s'envolaient. Quand elle se retourna vers Dracula, il avait disparu.

« Au revoir Dracula. Même si vous m'avez saoulé, j'ai bien rit. »

Elle lança un dernier sourire dans le vide puis retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Cachée dans une petite ruelle, une silhouette souriait également.

« Moi aussi demoiselle, moi aussi.»


End file.
